Wishes
by AkurnaSkulblaka
Summary: Goku makes a wish to have fun well he gets his fun, but not in the way he expected... R&R!


**Wishes**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball/Z Akira Toriyama does. Enjoy! J

Goku looked out the window and a colossal smile spread across his face when he saw the tiny glistening star shoot into the depths of the sky. _A shooting star! I get to make a wish!_

"I wish I wish upon a star that I would …. Hmm what do I want to wish for… Oh yeah! I know I wish that I would have fun tonight!" Goku said with finality he then turned and looked at Bulma preparing the bed

"Bulma can I sleep in the bed with you?" Goku said yawning

"No! of course not!" Bulma yelled "You can sleep on the floor."

"Why?" Goku asked exasperated. He definitely didn't want to be sleeping on a hard floor, he'd had a long day and he wanted a good rest in a comfortable bed.

"How old are you?" Bulma asked calmly

Goku thought for a minute and then said "I'm thirteen!"

"And I'm seventeen, too old a person for you to be sleeping in the same bed with."

"But- " Goku began but was silenced when Bulma gave him a look that could kill pigeons in midair. Goku sighed and said "Okay…"

_Later that night…_

Goku sighed as he tossed and turned on the floor trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

_I cant sleep like this._ Goku thought getting up he walked over to the bed and climbed onto it

Wiggling in between her legs Goku laid his head on Bulma's crotch

"Huh, what's this?" Goku said patting her crotch. _What? No bump!_

Goku sat up and pulled down Bulma's panties

"Whoa!" he said

Goku carefully slipped Bulma's panties off and prodded her opening, jumping when Bulma gave a small sigh. He pushed in harder. _What's this tiny bump?_ Goku thought. Curious to see what happens he pushed down on it. Bulma suddenly sat up looking around.

" Whoa! _Goku! _What are you _doing_?" Bulma asked covering herself up with the blanket.

"I don't know…" Goku said sheepishly

"You don't have any balls so I was curious." Goku looked down and jumped at what he saw

"Well well, Goku what do we have here." Bulma said eyeing the tent in his pants.

"Why do I feel all hot down there?" he said pointing at the huge bump between his legs

Bulma looked at Goku, and with a sigh

"Okay, Goku, guys have balls and a penis," she said motioning towards his groin, "And girls have a…" Bulma blushed, she hadn't thought explaining the anatomy of a woman would be so embarrassing "a.. a vagina… And they also have these," Bulma said hurriedly, she then let the blanket fall and unbuttoning her shirt she opened it up showing him her breasts. Suddenly Goku cried out

"What the _hell_!" he said prodding the immense lump between his legs. He looked up and started when he laid eyes on Bulma's perfectly rounded breasts. His penis twitched, Bulma looked at him and said "Okay now guys usually rub the girls breast to get them…" her eyes narrowed as she thought for the right word. "Aroused."

Goku nodded and placed his hand on one of Bulma's breasts and began to gently massage it , her eyes slid shut and she let out a small moan.

"Now try playing with my nipples." Bulma said pointing to the rosy pink buds. Goku looked at them and pinched one between his thumb and forefinger. Bulma moaned and leaned forward and began to rub and the hard lump between Goku's legs making Goku cry out.

"Does that feel good?" Bulma said a small smile on her lips.

"Yes… its getting bigger… And hotter."

Bulma smiled and took Goku's head in her hands and brought it to one of her nipples

"Try sucking on it… Oh yes, Goku…" Bulma moaned as Goku suckled her nipple, fire raced through her body when suddenly Goku brought his hand down and gently fingered her opening

Bulma laid back and spread her legs more giving Goku better access to her aperture.

Goku licked and sucked her nipples all the while fingering her opening, driving Bulma over the edge and with a high pitched moan she came all over Goku's hand

"What was that?" asked Goku, looking at his hand his tongue darted out from between his lips and he licked his fingers.

"Hey! That tastes weird, good but weird at the same time!" he said licking off the rest he looked at Bulma who was watching hi a small smile on her lips.

"Oh Goku your so innocent and so… _cute._" she said and she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Goku's eyes widened, he was surprised, in all his years in the mountains he had never once seen a girl let alone kissed one.

When he finally opened to the kiss Bulma surprised him even more by pushing her tongue into his mouth like a small offering, he received it by intertwining it with his own.

Bulma put a hand on his chest, pushed him back on the bed and climbed atop him. Reaching down she pulled down his pants. She gasped when she looked down.

_Look at the size of that thing! _She thought when she saw his engorged penis.

_It's got to be about 10½ inches… but he's just a boy!_ not wanting to be overdone she took a hold of his swollen member and ran her hand down to the base and back up to the tip, and for the cherry on top she rubbed her thumb over the tip.

Synapses bursting in Goku's brain his hips thrust upwards, he let out an animalistic moan. He'd never felt anything like this before.

Even when he played with the vacuum cleaner he found here in Bulma's capsule house had he felt something like this. He suddenly felt something warm and wet encase his cock when he looked down he groaned when he saw Bulma had taken him into her hot mouth. Sucking ferociously she bobbed her head urging Goku to go over the edge, so she could repay him for the blissful orgasm he gave her. Goku moaned, and gripped the sheets with a grip that could crush stones She smiled around his cock when she felt his warm fluids squirt into her mouth.

Bulma sat up, and looking Goku straight in the eye, licked her lips to remove any traces of his cum from around her mouth.

"Okay Goku, its time for part two," Bulma said seductively, and placing both hands on his chest, she pushed him back on the bed and kissed him deeply. They quickly removed any remaining clothes. Bulma sat atop him and reached beneath her placing the tip of his penis at her entrance, and began a series of wiggles and thrusts with her hips that she had always dreamed of doing with a boy but never thought possible.

Goku couldn't take it anymore, unknown primal instinct took over him and he thrust his hips upward and buried himself to the hilt in Bulma's warm depths. He groaned and held still, somehow something in the back of his mind told him to or he could somehow hurt Bulma. Finally Bulma moaned and moved her hips grinding into his hard member. Goku moaned and thrust his hips in time with her movements causing a friction that brought them nearly to the edge. Goku took a hold of Bulma's upper arms and brought her down and covered one of her nipples with his mouth sucking on it bringing Bulma over the brink of pleasure into bliss. Bulma's walls clenching his painfully hard cock brought an animalistic moan from him and he pushed into her one more time and went over the edge spilling his salty juices into her. Bulma collapsed into his arms, breathing heavily she looked up a Goku to see him looking at her with an amused look on his face.

"What's so funny?" she said confused

"I wished that I would have fun tonight and I think I got my wish." He said smiling.

Bulma laughed and rested her head on his chest and sighed as they both drifted off to sleep

**The End**

**Hope you liked it! I know it's a weird couple but I thought it would make a cool fic about the adventures that Bulma and Goku had in DragonBall ;D **

**Sincerely AkurnaSkulblaka.**


End file.
